Liebe durch die Zeit
by Samantha-Hexe
Summary: ... die Tochter eines uns nur allzu bekannten schwarzen Magiers trifft auf ihren Vorfahren, aber etwas Unvorhergesehnes bringt viel Wirbel in die ohnehin schon verwirrte Situation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren bis auf Samantha gehören J. K. Rolling und ich verdiene keine Geld mit meiner Geschichte.

_**Titel: Liebe durch die Zeit**_

**Prolog**

Wie lange ist es schon her das ich richtig glücklich war? Monate oder auch Jahre? Ich kann mich kaum daran erinnern, wann mein Leben diese unerfreuliche Wendung genommen hat. Aber ich glaube es hat damit begonnen als mein Vater zu mir kam. Na ja und das war vor drei Jahren! Ach es ist sowieso meine Schuld! Ich habe mich schließlich entschieden ein Spion bei meinen Vater zu sein! Mein Vater ist Tom Marvolo Riddle, besser bekannt als Lord Voldemort. Bevor er zu mir kam und mir die Wahrheit so knallhart mitteilte war ich glücklich. Ich hatte zum ersten Mal in meinen Leben Freunde.

Meine Mutter Silvana lernte ich ein Jahre später kennen, aber sie ist auf der guten Seite - wieder. Sie war mal eine Todesserin und meine Vater hat sie dazu erwählt die Mutter seines Nachfolgers zu sein. Es war ein Schock für ihn, dass ich ein Mädchen bin. Daraufhin wollte er meine Mutter töten, aber sie schaffte es zu fliehen und wurde wieder gut.

Wie ich meine Mutter kennen lernte. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich ein Magid bin. Wie ich es gemerkt habe, weiß ich selbst nicht mehr. Nur wusste ich, dass ich plötzlich auf einem anderen Teil dieser Erde auftauchte - Phantasia, eine Insel hoch über den Wolken der Erde. Auf dieser Insel leben nur Hexen und Zauberer, besser gesagt nur Magids. Dort lernte ich meine Mutter kennen! Meine Mutter erklärte mir, dass ich die Wiedergeburt einer mächtigen Hexe von einem entfernten Planeten sei. Was dieses für mein Leben bedeutet ist mir unklar. Mir wurde gesagt, dass es irgendwann zu einer Situation kommt wo ich dieses Wissen brauche und auch die Kräfte dieser Hexe.

Ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher warum ich nicht bei meiner Mutter aufgewachsen bin. Obwohl ich ein Mädchen war, wollte mich mein Vater nach seinen Idealen erziehen, aber meine Mutter war dagegen. Mein Vater überwältigte meine Mutter und wollte sie töten, aber bevor er es schaffte hatten ihre Magidkräfte sie schon in Sicherheit gebracht. Ich versteh bis heute noch nicht warum sie mich damals alleine lies. Egal wie sehr sie beteuert, dass sie es zu meiner Sicherheit getan hat. Ich versteh nicht, was das mit meine Sicherheit zu tun hat, aber das kann ich jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern. Zuerst war ich schrecklich sauer auf sie. Tage lang habe ich nicht mit ihr geredet, aber dann geschah etwas, das alles geändert hat. Ich verlor meine Freunde! Sie glaubten mir einfach nicht und meine Mutter war die einzige, welche ich noch hatte.

So kam es, dass ich zu den Malfoys kam, als Harry meinen Vater besiegte. Warum? Na ja, mein Vater hat ihnen aufgetragen sich um mich zu kümmern falls ihm was passieren sollte. Ich glaube er hat etwas vermutet und deswegen wollte er das die Malfoys sich um mich kümmerten.

Und so verbrachte ich meine Kindheit am Malfoy Manor mit der schrecklichsten Familie, die ich kenne. Nicht das es mir schlecht erging, aber es war die Art wie sich alle benahmen, welche mich störte. Alle waren so stolz auf sich Reinblütig zu sein und zaubern zu können. Sie benahmen sich als wären sie etwas besseres, dabei es sind auch nur Menschen. In diesem Haus konnte ich nicht ich selbst sein. Immer musste ich so tun als wäre ich jemand anders. Als mir dies alles klar wurde, stand für mich fest: Ich bin anders! Erst später als ich lernte die Seiten gut und böse zu unterscheiden wusste ich wohin ich gehörte.

Mein „Bruder" Draco und ich stritten uns ständig, aber dass ist bei Kindern normal. Wegen jeder Kleinigkeit kamen wir uns in die Haare. Ich hasste ihn! Ich hasste meine Familie!

Und ich tue es immer noch!

Erst als ich nach Hogwarts kam hatte ich Freunde. Im Zug nach Hogwarts traf ich auf Hermine Granger. Wir wurden sofort gute Freunde. Ich war die einzige, welche mit ihrer Besserwisserei zurecht kam. Später freundeten wir uns mir Harry Potter und Ron Weasley an. Ich war, das erste Mal in meinem Leben, richtig glücklich. Ich half tatkräftig bei dem Kampf um den Stein der Weisen mit. Rettete mit Harry Ginny aus der Kammer des Schreckens. Mit vorn dabei war ich bei der Rettung von Sirius vor dem Kuss der Dementoren. Ich unterstützte Harry im Trigmanischen Turnier.

Zu Hause stritt ich oft mir Lucius über meine, wie er es ausdrückt, unmöglichen Freundschaften, aber mir war alles egal ich hielt zu meinen Freuden.

Aber dann war alles vorbei! Im Sommer nach dem vierten Schuljahr bekam ich interessanten Besuch.

--Rückblick-

Ich lag in meinen Zimmer auf meinen Bett und las ein Buch als plötzlich die Tür auf ging und meine „Mutter" Narzissa kam herein. Wiederwillig blickte ich von meinen Buch auf und fragte „Was ist los?" Sie antwortete „Du sollst ins Wohnzimmer kommen." Verwirrt setzte ich mich auf und fragte „Warum?" Verlegen lächelnd antwortete sie nur „Man erwartet dich!" und dann fügte sie noch hinzu „Zieh dich schwarz an!" Dann verlies sie schon mein Zimmer. Verwirrt stand ich auf und zog mir einen schwarzen Umhang an. Dann verlies ich mein Zimmer und ging langsam ins Wohnzimmer hinunter.

Ich hoffte es hat nichts mit Voldemort zu tun, welcher gerade vor einer Woche zurück gekehrt war. Damit will ich nichts zu tun haben!

Als ich durch die Tür trat erstarrte ich. Am Tisch saß ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, roten Augen und schlangenähnlichem Gesicht. Er ist es! Was macht er den hier? Was will Voldemort von mir?

Als ich den Raum betrat stand er auf und kam auf mich zu. Er sagte leise" Samantha! Wie groß du geworden bist!" Was soll das jetzt? Langsam stammelte ich „Was ... willst du?" Er schaute mich kurz verwirrt an und meinte dann „Du brauchst keine Angst..." Ich unterbrach ihn „Wer sagt, dass ich Angst habe?" Nun hatte ich den ersten Schock überwunden und ich hatte meine Selbstsicherheit wieder gefunden. Er meinte nun verlegen" Ich dachte ..." Wieder unterbrach ich ihn scharf „Was willst du von mir?" Ich glaube meine Reaktionen haben ihn verwirrt. Zuerst hatte ich mich ängstlich angehört und dann plötzlich scharf und bestimmend. „Ich bin dein Vater!" meinte er schließlich schlicht und erneut viel ich aus allen Wolken. Das kann er nicht ernst meinen? Warum bin ich dann so anders? Verwundert und Ungläubig entfuhr mir" Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"

Doch leider war es sein Ernst. Nun gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten was ich tun kann. Entweder ich sag ihm, er soll verschwinden und mich in Ruhe lassen, das heißt ich verklickere ihm, dass ich anders bin, oder ich ... werde Spion! Für wenn? Für mich um Harry zu helfen. Ich könnte seine Schwachstelle heraus finden.

--Rückblick Ende-

Erst jetzt weiß ich das Möglichkeit Nummer zwei die Falsche ist. Die Schwachstellen scheint Dumbledore schon zu wissen und sonst hat es nichts gebracht, weil mir niemand glaubt, dass ich gut bin. Wegen dieser falschen Entscheidung habe ich alles verloren. Meine Freunde, mein Leben - ALLES! Nur meine Mutter glaubte mir, aber sie ist damit nicht zufrieden, aber sie akzeptiert meine Entscheidung und versucht mich zu unterstützen. Aus diesen Grund hat sie sich auch dem Orden des Phönix angeschlossen. Durch mich und meine Mutter kennt der Orden alle Geheimnisse meines Vaters. Einen Teil haben sie vorher auch schon gewusst, aber Snape kriegt eben nicht alles mit.

In Hogwarts kann ich meine Zeit nicht mehr im Gryffindorturm verbringen, denn ich kann die Blicke der anderen Hausbewohner nicht ertragen. Besonders nicht die meiner Freunde. Ja, sie sind immer noch meine Freunde. Sie versuchen den Grund herauszufinden warum ich auf der Seite meines Vaters bin. Dieses Detail verriet mir meine Mutter, denn im Orden wird auch darüber geredet. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich weiß, dass Snape ein Spion ist und ich ihn immer noch nicht verraten habe! Vielleicht fragen sie mich irgendwann einfach - Warum?

Da im Griffindorrhaus kein Platz für mich ist, verbrachte ich die letzten zwei ein halb Jahr hier. Außer die Ferien natürlich, da war ich bei meinen Vater auf seinem Schloss.

Wo ich hier bin? Man nennt diesen Raum den Raum der Güte. Er befindet sich im vergessenen Turm, welcher sich direkt neben dem Portrait der Fetten Dame befindet. Also bin ich meinen Freunden ganz nah. Diesen Raum können nur gute Menschen betreten! Wenn meine Freunde mich jetzt sehen könnten, dann würden sie mir glauben.

Hier steht ein Tisch mir Stuhl. Eigentlich waren es ja drei Stühle, aber einen habe ich in ein Bett und den anderen in einen Schrank verwandelt. Auf dem Tisch steht eine Truhe, welche die Kristalle der Macht beherbergen. Na ja jedenfalls hatte sie es gemacht, aber dann war ich zur Wächterin der Kristalle ernannt und so trug ich diese Kristalle um den Hals. Die Kristalle der Macht, das sind Kristalle, welche die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts aufrecht erhalten und jeder der sie trägt wird stärker, viel stärker. Mein Vater will sie haben, deswegen muss ich sie beschützen. Ich trag sie nun schon seit zwei ein halb Jahren, aber mein Vater hat noch nichts gemerkt. So ein Trottel!

Noch etwas besonders gibt es in diesem Raum. Es sind drei Gemälde, welche jetzt über meinen Bett hingen. Es sind magische Portraits, dass heißt ihr Insassen können reden und sich bewegen. Das besondere an diesen Gemälden ist, dass es Gemälde von drei der vier Gründer sind. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw drei der vier Gründer von Hogwarts.

In den vergangenen Jahren hab ich den Raum nur verlassen, wenn es wirklich nötig war.

In der Schule werde ich immer besser, weil lernen das einzige ist was ich habe, mit dem ich mich ablenken kann und in den Ferien lerne ich auch, aber da bringt mir mein Vater bei ein richtiger Herrscher zu sein. Als ob ich das nicht wüsste. Schließlich war Buffy Maria Stern eine Prinzessin und ich kann nur sagen, wie es mein Vater macht, dass ist falsch.

In den nächsten Tagen wird in Hogwarts eine Menge los sein. Mein Vater hat beschlossen einen Dämon nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Ich finde die ganze Beschwörung des Dämons, welche mein Vater machen muss ist umsonst. Das Monster wird zwar unbesiegbar sein, aber trotzdem. Na ja nicht ganz unbesiegbar, aber der Gegenstand mit dem wir es schlagen könnten existiert nicht mehr. Das Schwert des Ruhmes wurde vor vielen Jahrhunderten zerstört. Aber ich hatte in den vergangen sechs Monaten genug Zeit mir aus zudenken wie wir trotzdem gewinnen können. Glory, Name des Dämons, taucht erst in einer Woche hier auf. Also hab ich noch Zeit allen meinen Plan zu verraten.

Ihr frag euch nun wer ich bin?

Ich bin Samantha Kail, Prinzessin von Selency, Tochter Lord Voldemorts, ABER ich bin definitiv nicht böse.

Ach ja, Selency ist der Planet auf den Buffy Maria Stern gelebt hat und dass ist die mächtige Hexe, deren Wiedergeburt ich bin.

Helgas Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken „Es ist so weit!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1**

Reise in die Vergangenheit

Verwirrte blickte ich zu den drei Bildern hoch. Beklommen fragte ich „was geht los?" Worauf Helga, die wahre Seherin, antwortete. „Glory!" sagte sie schlicht. Ich verstand sie sofort. Sekunden später stand ich neben meinen Bett und starrte das Gemälde mit der mütterlichwirkenden Hexe an. „Das ist nicht den Ernst?" entfuhr es mir und ich starrte sie ungläubig an. Doch leider entgegnete Helga „Leider ist es wahr!" In Gedanken murmelte ich „Aber es sollte doch erst nächste Woche kommen!" Die Personen in den Bildern zuckten nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich nur tun?" Meine Frage klang hilflos im ruhigen Raum. Nun meinte Godric zerstreut" Was auch immer, aber es sollte dir schnell einfallen!" Panisch hinterfragte ich" Wie meinst du das?" Es war Rowena, die antwortete „Wie ich Helga kenne, meint sie, dass es sofort so weit ist!" Angstvoll stieß ich „WAS!" aus und dann verlies ich schon den Turm. Ich rannte die Treppe hinunter, beim Gemälde der fetten Dame vorbei, Richtung Eingangshalle. Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher ob der Dämon durch die Eingangstür kommt, aber ich hoffe es. Na ja, ich weiß nicht mal was ich eigentlich tun soll.

Plötzlich hörte ich Schreie. Je näher ich der Eingangshalle kam desto lauter wurden sie. Nach und nach mischten sich auch Kampfgeräusche dazu.

Am Fuße der Marmortreppe blieb ich stehen. Schnell sah ich mich um.

Harry, Ron und Hermine standen mitten in der Halle und sie schrieen vor Schmerz und Angst. Vor ihnen Stand der Dämon. Mit seiner festen Halbrüstung und seinem Schwert, welches er in der rechten Hand trug, wirkte er wie ein Krieger aus dem Mittelalter. Mit seiner freien Hand hatte er ein Band aus Feuer. Er hatte anscheinend die drei Freunde aus Geisel genommen, denn um meine Freunde war ein goldenes Band aus Feuer geschlungen. Die Lehrer und einige andere Schüler standen um sie herum und versuchten sie zu befreien. Nicht alle! Manche wie Draco standen herum und sahen zu.

In windeseile überlegte ich und dann machte ich das erste was mir einfiel. Ich formte mit meinen Händen einen schwachen Wasserball und schleuderte ihn auf Harry, Ron und Hermine. Er hatte den gewünschten Effekt, denn das Feuerband erlosch! Nun drehte sich das Monster zu mir um. Ein Glück, dass es nicht weiß, dass ich die Tochter seines neuen Meisters bin. Es grinste mich böse an und meinte „Noch ein ungebetener Gast!" Ich trat auf den Dämon zu und meinte, selbstbewusster als ich im Moment wirklich war, „Glory, du wirst scheitern!" Ihr Auftrag war es meine drei besten Freunde zu töten. Warum ausgerechnet die Drei, ich meine, nur Harry hätte doch gereicht, oder warum am frühen Abend, ist mir unklar, aber das steht jetzt nicht zu Debatte. Ich wusste ich konnte nicht siegen, aber ich musste es einschließen und ich wusste ganz genau wie.

Eine Sekunde war das Grinsen von ihren Gesicht gewischt, aber es fang sich rasch wieder und dann sagte es sarkastisch „Und wer sagt das?" Nun versuchte ich ein überlegenes Lächeln aufzusetzen, was gründlich misslang, und so sagte ich mit einen schiefen Grinsen „Ich!" Glory brach in ein schauerliches Gelächter aus und als es sich wieder beruhigt hatte fragte der Dämon spöttisch „Und wie willst du das verhindern?" Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte „Das wirst du schon sehen!" Mit diesen Worten hob ich meine rechte Hand, welche ich so hielt als ob ich etwas in der Hand hielte, und ich versuchte es zu rufen. Einige Sekunden später wirbelten einige rote Funken in meiner Handöffnung, wo der gewünschte Gegenstand sein sollte. Die Funken dehnten sich auf und nahmen schließlich Gestalt an. Kurze Zeit später wurde es fest und ich hielt ein schimmerndes Schwert in die Höhe. Am Griff befanden sich mehrere sternförmige sorgsam eingearbeitete Juwelen in verschiedenen Farben und auf der Schneide stand: Schwert des Sterns - Buffy Maria Stern!

Auch der Dämon hob sein Schwert, aber bevor er auf mich los ging sagte es spöttisch „Du glaubst, dass du damit umgehen kannst?" Bevor ich antworten konnte stürmte das Monster auf mich zu, aber ich parierte seinen Schlag mit einer gelernten Bewegung. Auch seinem nächsten Angriff wich ich geübt aus, aber dann ging ich zu meinen Angriff über. Mit erhobenen Schwer stürmte ich auf das Monster zu und lies mein Schwert auf ihn herab sausen, aber wie erwartet blockte er den Schlag ab, aber nun hatte ich Zeit meinen Zauber zu aktivieren. Mit meiner freien Hand machte ich ein komplizierte Bewegung und dann löst ich mich samt Schwert in rote Funken aus. Um den Dämon bildete sich eine goldener Nebel, dazu kam goldenes Licht und als sich der Nebel gelegt hatte stand der Dämon in einem Käfig aus goldenen Licht.

Ich selbst materialisierte mich einen knappen Meter vor dem Käfig. Nun schaffte ich ein überlegenes Grinsen und ich meinte spöttisch „Wer sieht jetzt dumm aus der Wäsche?" Sein Antwort hörte ich nicht mehr, denn ich hatte mich zu meinen Freunden umgedreht. Einige Meter neben mir standen Harry, Ron und Hermine. Allesamt klitschnass. Nun grinste ich verlegen und meinte" Sorry, wegen dem Wasser, aber es musste sein!" und dann fügte ich noch hinzu „Wie geht es euch?" Mit einer simplen Handbewegung hatte ich drei Handtücher aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen und reichte sie meinen Freunden. Dankbar nahmen sie mir die Handtücher ab und Hermine sagte „Danke Samantha!" Ich lächelte immer noch, aber nun erhellte ein glückliches Lächeln meine Züge. Auch Ron sagte nun" Du hast uns das Leben gerettet!" Nur Harry sah noch skeptisch drein und er fragte „Warum?" Mein Blick streifte kurz seine grünen Augen und dann hinterfragte ich „Warum sollte ich nicht?" Drauf hin schaute er verlegen zu Boden und Harry meinte „Du bist doch Vol..." Nun unterbrach ich ihn sanft „Ich bin nicht so wie er, Harry! „ Und dann fügte ich noch hinzu „Ihr seid schließlich meine Freunde!" Nun meinte Hermine plötzlich „Du bezeichnest uns noch aus Freunde, obwohl wir dir nie zugehört haben!" Ich blickte zu meiner besten Freundin und mein Lächeln verschwand von meinen Gesicht. Ernst erklärte ich „Ihr seid die besten Freunde die ich je hatte! „

Professor Dumbledore unterbrach unsere Konversation mit der Fragte „Wer oder Was ist das? „ Er meinte natürlich Glory! Ohne zu zögern antwortete ich „Glory!" und wegen Harry fragenden Blick fügte ich hinzu „Das ist ein Dämon!" Einige der Umstehenden erschraken nun. Der Schulleiter hinterfragte „Wer hat es geschickt?" Wieder antworte ich sofort „Mein Vater!" Auch fügte ich hinzu „Es hatte den Auftrag Harry zu ... na ja ihr könnt es euch denken!" Nun meldete sich Professor Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke, zu Wort. „Wie besiegt man den Dämon!" Erneut hatte ich sofort eine Antwort bereit „Die einzige Möglichkeit Glorys zu besiegen ist mir dem Schert des Ruhmes! „ Nun fügte ich hinzu „Ist es nicht besser ich erzähle was ich weiß?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fing ich an zu erzählen „Das Problem bei der Sache ist, dass das Schwert des Ruhmes nicht mehr existiert. Vor tausenden Jahren gehörte es Salazar Slytherin, aber er zerstörte es, weil es ihm nur Kummer brachte!" Als ich geendet hatte herrschte erst mal gespanntes Schweigen und dann fragte Hermine „Was für Kummer?" Ich holte tief Luft und erklärte „Liebeskummer! Die Legende besagt, dass eines Tages ein Mädchen nach Hogwarts kam um sich das Schwert zu borgen, weil ihr Dorf von Glorys angegriffen wird. Für beide war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Leider hatte ihre Liebe keine Chance. Auch als sie siegreich in das Schloss zurück kehrte um Slytherin das Schwert zurückzubringen gab es für ihre Liebe keine Aussicht, denn Gerüchten zu folge stammte dieses Mädchen aus einer anderen Zeit." Wieder legte sich ein nachdenkliches Schweigen über die Halle. Nur war ich es, die das Schweigen brach. „Die einzige Möglichkeit besteht darin eine Zeitreise zu machen!" sagte ich zuversichtlich in die Runde. Aber Ron sagte zweifelnd „Aber wie soll das gehen?" Ich erwiderte nur" Das lass mal meine Sorge sein!" In Wahrheit wusste ich schon ganz genau was wir zu machen haben. Plötzlich meinte Harry „Woher weißt du das alles?" Ich blickte zu ihn hinüber und meinte gleichgültig „Mein Vater hat es mir erzählt!" Damit war dieses Thema erledigt und niemand sagte mehr etwas dazu.

Professor Dumbledore fragte „Wer sollte eigentlich durch die Zeit reisen? „ Bei dieser Frage wusste ich, dass mein Plan schon beschlossene Sache ist. Nachdenklich antwortete ich" Na ja, auf jeden Fall mal ich und ich denke ich sollte alleine gehen!" Aber Harry war dagegen, denn er meinte „Es könnte gefährlich sein! Ich begleite dich!" Aber ich meinte nur schnippisch „Ich denke nicht, dass es für mich so gefährlich sein wird!" Es war Professor McGonagall, Lehrerin für Verwandlungen, welche antwortete „Warum denken Sie das?" Leise meinte ich jetzt „Slytherin ist schließlich mein Urahn!" Jetzt traf sie der Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Mein Vater ist Slytherins Erbe und somit auch ich. Nun war es Hermine, welche beteuerte „Samantha du sollte trotzdem nicht alleine gehen! Ich begleite dich!" Auch Ron meinte jetzt „Ich begeleite dich auch!" Und natürlich meinte Harry „Auch ich komme mit!" Nun gab ich mich geschlagen. Ich sagte „Na gut, wenn ihr meint es sein nötig!" Dann blickte ich auf meine Uhr. Es ist neun! Also genau die richtige Zeit. Ich machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung meiner Freunde. Ihre Kleidung ist plötzlich wieder trocken und die Handtücher sind verschwunden. Dann blickte ich auf meine Schwert hinab und als mein Blick es streifte löste es sich wieder in rote Funken auf und verschwand.

Ich bot meinen Freunden meine Hand an und sagte „Gehen wir?" Auf die Proteste der Erwachsenen achtete ich nicht, aber Hermine sagte „Jetzt schon? Ohne Plan?" Unbeeindruckt sagte" Natürlich jetzt! Wir können den Dämon ja kaum so stehen lassen!" Dann fügte ich noch hinzu „Natürlich hab ich einen Plan! Ich hatte in dem letzten halben Jahr nichts besseres zu tun!" Nach dieser Aussage wurde klar wie lange ich schon von dieser Attacke wusste.

Zögernd steckte nun Harry sein Hand aus. Aber er nahm meine Hand. So stellten wir uns nach meiner Anweisung in einen Kreis auf. Meine Gedanken wanderten in die Vergangenheit - in die Zeit der Gründer.

Ich begann in einer alten Sprache einen Spruch aufzusagen und wir lösten uns in goldene Funken auf. Mein Magidspruch und die Fähigkeit zu orben trugen uns in die Vergangenheit.


	3. Verwirrte Gefühle

**Kapitel 2**

Verwirrte Gefühle

Eine Flut von Bildern raste an meinen Augen vorbei. Das Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit trug uns dahin bis unsere Füße auf den Boden aufschlugen. Im Gegensatz zum normalen Orben ist diese Zeitreise härter, deswegen war ich, die einzige welche auf den Beinen war als wir wider Gestalt annahmen. Als ich mich umsah erkannte ich drei Personen hinter mir, welche ich nur allzu gut kenne. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw befanden sich in der Eingangshalle und starrten uns an. Aber irgendwie sahen sie anders aus, wie auf den Bildern. Irgendwie jünger! Ich schlussfolgere daraus, dass noch keine Bilder von ihnen im Raum der Güte hängen.

Während meine Freunde sich aufrappelten ging ich auf sie zu und sprach sie in perfekten Angelsächsisch an. „Guten Tag! Wir suchen Salazar Slytherin!" Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass die ganzen Sprachstunden von Helga, Godric und Rowena seinen Nutzen hatte. Die Seherin hat das sicher gewusst. Ihr werde ich noch etwas erzählen!

Meine Freunde traten nun hinter mich und Hermine fragte „Was ist das für eine Sprache?" Sofort antwortete ich „Angelsächsisch! Zu dieser Zeit sprach man noch kein modernes Englisch!" Dann wandte ich mich wieder an die Gründer. „Wie schon gesagt, wir suchen Salazar Slytherin! Wären sie so freundlich uns zu sagen wo er ist!" Rowena, die uns, wie die anderen drei, perplex angestarrt hatte, meinte nun „Was wollt ihr von ihm?" Bevor ich antwortete nahm ich war, dass meine Freunde einen Übersetzzauber sprachen. „Wir müssen uns sein Schwert des Ruhmes borgen!" erklärte ich ihnen sachlich. Nun war es Godric, der antwortete „Warum brauchen Sie es?" Aber bevor ich antworten konnte meinte Helga „Wo kommen Sie eigentlich her?" Ich holte tief Luft und beantwortete beide Fragten „Wir kommen aus der Zukunft und brauchen das Schwert, weil das Hogwarts unserer Zeit von einem Glory bedroht wird." Während ich mit den Gründern redete schauten sich meine Freunde in der Halle um. Als ich aber die Zukunft erwähnte drehte sich Harry zu uns um und sagte zu mir „Samantha, hältst du das für klug?" Auch meine anderen Freunde lauschten nun interessiert das Gespräch. Aber ich meinte nur in Englisch „Macht euch keine Sorgen! Sie werden es verstehen!" Nun fragte Hermine misstrauisch „Meinst du wirklich?" Aber ich winkte nur ab und sagte „Ich kenne sie zu gut um zu behaupten sie wären anders!" Dann wandte ich mich wieder an die Gründer und meinte sachlich „Könnten sie uns jetzt zu ihm bringen! Bitte! „ Ich sah ihnen an der Nasenspitze an, dass sie noch viele Fragen haben, deshalb fügte ich hinzu „Alles weitere erklären wir dann!" Nun sah ich an ihren Gesichtern, dass sie damit nicht wirklich einverstanden sind, aber dennoch deutete Godric an ihm zu folgen. Schweigend stiegen wir in die Kerker hinab. Wir kamen Klassenzimmer von Zaubertränke vorbei und schließlich blieben wir vor der zweiten Tür stehen. Godric klopfte an die Tür und wartete. Kurze Zeit später hörten wir ein „Herein" von innen und Godric öffnete die Tür. Er betrat auch als erster den Raum. Es war ein mittelgroßer Raum und er war nur spärlich möbliert. Slytherin saß hinter einem großen Schreibtisch und korrigierte anscheinend Test oder Hausaufgaben. Er hatte schwarze Haare und er trug eine schwarze Robe. Also er ist zwar mein Urahn, aber meinen Vater sieht er nicht ähnlich. Ja, er sieht ziemlich hübsch aus und so jung.

Mein Urahn blickte erst auf als Rowena die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sein Blick huschte über meine Freunde und dann traf sich unser Blick. Ich nahm nur am Rande war, dass Godric ihm erklärte wir wollten ihm sprechen. Denn als ich in seine eisblauen Augen blickte spielte mein Körper verrückt. Mein Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen und in meinen Bauch spielten eine Horde Schmetterlinge verrückt. Alle Gedanken waren aus meinen Kopf gewichen nur noch sein Gesicht hatte darin Platz. Doch dann schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf und er wandte sich an Godric. „Was hast du gesagt?" erfragte er. So wiederholte Godric seine Worte. „Sie brauchen deine Hilfe?"

Aber ich nahm alles nur am Rande wahr, wie meine drei Freunde Slytherin unsere Situation schilderten. Ziemlich wacklig stand ich auf meinen Füßen und mein Herz brauchte einige Zeit um sich zu beruhigen. Mit meinen Gedanken war ich bei meinen Gefühlen. Was war das gerade? Perplex starrte ich auf den Boden und ich versuchte mir meine plötzlichen Gefühle zu erklären. Die einzige logische Erklärung hieß: Liebe! Ja, die berühmte Liebe auf den ersten Blick und diesmal wortwörtlich. Aber ich kann doch nicht in meinen Urahn verliebt sein, oder?

„Samantha!" Ich brauchte einige Zeit um zu bemerken, dass Harry mich ansprach. Verwirrt stammelte ich „Was ist?" Ich versuchte mich zusammenzureißen und ich blickte zu Harry hoch. Geduldig erklärte er mir „Wir sollten gehen!" Ich brauchte einige Sekunden um zu verstehen was er gesagt hatte. Ach ja wir sind in der Vergangenheit und wollen nach Hause. Das muss bedeuten wir haben das Schwert. Zur Bestätigung meiner Gedanken erblickte ich das Schwert in einer Scheide in Harrys Händen. Leider musste ich ihnen mitteilen „Wir müssen mit der Rückreise bis morgen warten!" Natürlich hinterfragte er" Warum? „ Und so erklärte ich die Wirkung des Zaubers „Mit diesen Zauber kann man nur zu dieser Stunde zurück reisen in der man angekommen ist, das heißt wir können erst morgen Abend um neun Uhr zurück reisen!" Meine drei Freunde starrten mich an und Ron meinte „Und das sagst du uns erst jetzt?" Ich nickte und fügte verlegen grinsend hinzu „Sorry, ich hab vergessen!" Von den Gründern, welche unser Gespräch verfolgt hatten, meinte Helga „ Ihr könnt diese Zeit gerne im Schloss verbringen!" Dankbar schaute ich zu ihr und nickte. „Danke! Das ist wirklich nett von ihnen!" Verlegen grinsend winkte sie ab und deutete uns an ihr zu folgen. Die restlichen Gründer blieben arg verwirrt im Raum zurück. Besonders Salazar.#

Bitte schreibt mir doch eure Meinung ... Bitte reviews!


	4. Der Kuss

**Kapitel 3**

Der Kuss

Wir gingen zurück in die Eingangshalle uns stiegen dann die Marmortreppe hoch. Aber gleich den ersten Gang gingen wir entlang. Sie öffnete die letzte Tür und deutete uns einzutreten. Sie sagte" Hier könnt ihr bleiben bis zum Zeitpunkt eurer Rückreise!" Dann fügte sie noch hinzu „Wenn ihr Hunger habt kommt zu den Essenszeiten in die große Halle!" Wir bedankten uns noch mal höflich und Helga lies uns alleine.

In diesem Raum standen vier Betten mit je einem Nachtkästchen und auch befand sich noch ein riesiger Kleiderschrank und ein Tisch mit vier Stühlen im Raum.

Ohne weitere Worte wählte ich eines der Betten und lies mich darauf nieder. Ich legte mich hin und schloss die Augen. Ich nahm nichts mehr um mich herum wahr meine Gedanken waren bei Salazar. Merkwürdig wie man jemanden vermissen kann, obwohl man nie mit ihm gesprochen hat. Eigentlich wollte ich jetzt bei ihm sein! In seinen Amen liegen, ihn kü.. Auch hör auf damit. Er ist dein Urahn und du kommst aus der Zukunft. Das Licht ging aus und ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl von meinen Gefühlen erstickt zu werden. Ich muss hier weg.

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und sah mich um. Meine Freunde lagen schon in ihren Betten, aber ich wusste, dass sie noch nicht schliefen. Schnell stand ich auf und verschwand leise aus dem Raum. Keiner meiner Freunde fragt mich wo ich hingehe, aber ich wusste, dass ihnen diese Frage auf der Zunge brannte sie, sie aber nicht stellen wollten.

Meine Füße trugen mich aus dem Schloss und ich stellte mich ans Seeufer. Ich atmete tief ein und aus, aber dieses Erstickende Gefühl verschwand nicht!

Was ist bloß los mit mir? Meine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis um am Ende wusste ich nur, dass ich mich tatsächlich verliebt habe. Denn egal wie sehr ich versuchte mich abzulenken meine Gedanken landeten bei ihm. Komisch ist es schon. Ich hab nie mit ihm gesprochen, aber dennoch... Nur dieser Blick! Diese Augen!

Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und ich sah mich um. Einige Meter hinter mir stand ein Mann. Obwohl ich ihn nicht genau erkennen konnte spielten meine Gefühle verrückt und ich wusste wer dahinten im Schatten stand. Ich könnte so tun als hätte ich ihn nicht gesehen, aber meine Herz veranlasste mich dazu zu rufen „Sie können ruhig näher kommen! Ich beiße nicht! „ Langsam kam er näher und schließlich stand er neben mir. Zuerst standen wir schweigen nebeneinander und blickten auf den See hinaus.

„Sie kommen also aus der Zukunft?" fragte er plötzlich. Nach einigem zögern antwortete ich schließlich leise „Ja!" Kurz schaute ich zu ihm auf, aber da ich vermeiden wollte, dass sich unser Blick traf, wandte ich meinen Blick schnell wieder ab. „Hat sich die Zeit sehr verändert?" Wiederum zögerte ich kurz, denn ich durfte nichts erzählen, was die Zukunft verändern könnte. Aber schließlich erzählte ich doch „Wenn man damit beginnt, dass wir in unserer Zeit eine andere Sprache sprechen, dann hat sich die Zeit sehr verändert. Alles ist ganz anders als bei uns!" Nun hinterfragte er „Warum sprechen sie unsere Sprache so gut?" Nun antwortete ich ohne zu zögern, denn diese Antwort hatte ich mir schon zurecht gelegt „Ein paar ganz liebe Gemälde haben sie mir beigebracht!" Einen Augenblick sah es so aus als ob er fragen will wer die Personen von den Bildern sind, aber dann lies er es doch sein. Stattdessen sagte er „Kennen wir uns irgendwoher? Sie kommen mir bekannt vor!" Zuerst musste ich kurz nachdenken, aber dann kam ich zum Entschluss, dass es nicht so schlimm ist, wenn er von seinem Erben erfuhr. Schließlich antwortete ich „Das hängt vielleicht damit zusammen, dass wir verwandt sind!" Überrascht stieß er „WAS" aus und so fügte ich hinzu „Sehr, sehr entfernt verwandt!" Er schien sich mit diesen Gedanken schnell anzufreunden, denn er hinterfragte „Woher wissen sie das?" Schlicht erwiderte ich „Von meinen Vater!" Darauf hin wollte er wissen, woher mein Vater es wisse. Aber leider musste ich sagte „Sorry, aber das weis ich nicht!" Damit schien dieses Thema abgeschlossen und wir verfielen wider in ein schweigen.

Ich konnte seine Nähe direkt spüren. Mein Herz sagte mir ich soll mich umdrehen ihn in den Arm nehmen, aber mein Kopf sagt ich soll besser gehen. Was soll ich tun? Ich bin verliebt! Kann man sich gegen Liebe wehren? Mir kam es vor als zerspringe mein Herz. Ich stand hier neben dem Mann den ich liebte und ich konnte ihn nicht berühren, ich durfte nicht!

Schließlich sagte er „Wir sollten besser wider hinein gehen! Es ist schon spät" Darauf hin nickte ich nur. Ich drehte mich zum Schloss um und wollte schon gehen als er plötzlich leise meinen Namen sagte. Mein Verstand sagte mir ich sollte einfach weiter gehen, aber mein Herz veranlasste mich dazu mich umzudrehen. Wieder traf sich unser Blick. Ich versank förmlich in den Tiefen seiner eisblauen Augen. Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und wir standen ganz nah beieinander. Zu nah! Er beugte sich herunter und unsere Lippen trafen sich in einem wundervollen Kuss. Ich versuchte nicht mal mich dagegen zu wehren.

Um uns herum schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Ich versank in den Tiefen der Liebe und gab mich für diesen Kuss diesem Gefühl hin und jetzt weiß ich es. Ich bin wieder glücklich!

Als wir uns voneinander lösten lag ich immer noch atemlos in seinen Armen. Zu meinem Glück gesellte sich die Traurigkeit dazu und die Gewissheit, dass diese Liebe keine Chance hat. Ich schmiegte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und murmelte leise „Warum muss ich bloß aus der Zukunft kommen!"

Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir am See standen und einfach nur die traute Zweisamkeit genossen. Ganz plötzlich drang ein fürchterlicher Gedanke in meinen Kopf. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen! Ich komme aus der Zukunft und wir sind ...

Wieder sah ich zu ihm auf und sagte leise „Du weißt, dass unsere Liebe keine Zukunft hat?" Bedauernd nickte er sanft und sagte dann „Können wir denn nichts daran ändern?" Nun traten mir Tränen in die Augen. Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf!

Was sollen wir bloß tun? Dieser Gedanke -diese Frage- spukte immer wieder in meinen Kopf herum, aber niemand konnte sie uns beantworten. Es war Salazar, welcher diese Frage aussprach „Was sollen wir bloß tun?" Seine Stimme klang hilflos an meine Ohren heran. Meine erste Träne rann über meine Wange hinab und ich blickte traurig in seine Augen. Inzwischen genoss ich das Gefühl des Verliebtsein. Plötzlich wusste ich was ich zu tun habe! Um alles nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, um den Abschied nicht noch trauriger zu machen! Ich flüsterte leise „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!" Dann entriss ich mich seinen Armen und floh über das Gelände ins Schloss hoch. Alle Versuche mich zurück zurufen ignorierte ich. Schnell betrat ich das Schloss! Erst dann wurde ich langsam. Sehr langsam und sehr traurig ging ich die Marmortreppe hoch. Ich glaube es ist besser so! Sonst wird der Abschied nur noch schwerer. Leise betrat ich das Zimmer von meine Freunden und mir. Meine Freunde schliefen schon als ich mich ohne mich auszuziehen auf mein Bett fallen lies. Ich weinte still in mein Kissen hinein. Meine Gedanken kreisten um die unglückliche Situation und das Glücksgefühl vom Kuss war wie weggeblasen.


	5. Zurück in die Gegenwart

**Kapitel 4**

Zurück in die Gegenwart

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte waren meine Freunde schon wach. In meinen Augenwinkel saßen noch immer die Tränen vom Abend davor. Ich hatte noch lange geweint bis ich schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen bin. Die ganze Nacht hatten mich Träume von Salazar und mir verfolgt. Immer waren wir zuerst glücklich zusammen, aber am Ende mussten wir uns trennen.

Dennoch versuchte ich es zu verdrängen. Ich versuchte alle Gedanken an ihn aus meinen Kopf zu verbannen, ordnete meine Kleider und ging hinunter zum Frühstück.

In der großen Halle saßen nur Harry, Ron und Hermine am Gryffindortisch. Ich setzte mich neben Hermine an den Tisch und murmelte nur „Morgen" Dann wandte ich mich meinem Frühstück zu. Ich hatte keine Lust mit ihnen zu reden, denn sie wollen sicher wissen wo ich gestern hingegangen bin.

Zuerst bekam ich es gar nicht mit, als mich Hermine plötzlich ansprach. „Samantha, hast du irgendetwas? Du siehst gar nicht gut aus!" sagte sie im besorgten Tonfall. Aber ich entgegnete gespielt fröhlich, na ja es misslang mir vollkommen, „Ich hab nicht! Mir geht es gut!" Aber Hermine winkte ab. „Das brauchst du mir nicht zu erzählen! Ich seh es dir an, dass dich etwas bedrückt!" Plötzlich hatte ich den Wunsch es ihr zu erzählen. Ich wusste nicht woher dieses Gefühl kam, aber ich wollte es ihr anvertrauen, denn schließlich war sie meine erste wirkliche Freundin und sie ist immer noch meine beste Freundin. Dennoch sagte ich „Nicht hier!" Verwirrt hinterfragte sie „Wie meinst du das?" Ich wollte nicht, dass es die Jungs wussten. Ich wollte nicht, dass es überhaupt jemand wusste, na ja außer Hermine und natürlich Salazar. So erklärte ich ihr „Ich erzähl dir alles nach dem Frühstück!" Das schien sie zu beruhigen, denn sie nickte nur und fragte nicht weiter.

Um nicht aufzufallen fragte ich Harry und Ron, was passiert ist in der Zeit wo ich noch geschlafen habe. Harry begann zu erzählen „Nicht viel! Wir sind auch erst vor ein paar Minuten gekommen!" Und Ron erzählte den Rest „Es war nur noch Slytherin hier und er meinte er muss mit dir reden!" Natürlich wusste ich sofort worüber, aber dennoch hinterfragte ich „Warum?" Es war Harry, der antwortete „Keine Ahnung! Jedenfalls sollst du um sieben in sein Büro kommen!" Ich nickte bedächtig, aber ich schwieg. Hermine gab ihre Meinung kund „Ich glaube er weiß, dass du sein Erbe bist!" Ohne wirklich zu überlegen erwiderte ich „Ich hab es ihm erzählt!" Meine drei Freunde starrten mich an und Ron wollte wissen „Wann?" Und so erzählte ich ihnen wen ich getroffen habe als ich gestern das Zimmer verlassen habe. Nur den Kuss lies ich weg.

Mit Gesprächen über die Gründer beendeten wir das Frühstück. Ich und Hermine stiegen die Marmortreppe hoch. Die Jungs gingen nach draußen. Sie wollten sehen ob es Quidditch schon gab und wie Hogmead hier aussah. Wir hatten ihnen erzähl wir wollen lieber in die Bibliothek gehen und die Bücher dieser Zeit bewundern.

Aber wir gingen nicht in die Bücherei. Ich führte Hermine zum Gemälde der fetten Dame. Erst jetzt Fragte Hermine „Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?" Aber ich antwortete nicht. Sondern ich stelle mich vor dem kahlen Stück Wand neben dem Gemälde der fetten Dame. Dann nahm ich den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und ich klopfte an die Wand. Kurze Zeit später ging eine Tür auf und ich trat als erst auf die Treppe dahinter. Dann drehte ich mich zu Hermine um und sagte „Komm schon!" Etwas schüchtern kam auch Hermine herein. Hinter ihr fiel die Tür zu und es wurde stockdunkel um uns herum. Ich hob meinen Zauberstab, murmelte „Lumus" und dann führte ich Hermine die Treppe hoch in den Raum der Güte.

Ich öffnete die Tür des Raumes und wir traten ein. Als ich die Tür hinter uns geschlossen hatte, fragte Hermine „Wo sind wir hier?" Ich antwortete „Im Raum der Güte!" Meiner klugen Freundin brauchte ich nicht zu erklären, was das für ein Raum ist, denn schließlich wurde er in einer Geschichte Hogwarts erwähnt.

Sie sagte staunend „Den gibt es wirklich!" Ich bejahte und erzählte ich was in der Zukunft anders ist und das sind sowieso nur die Bilder, der drei Gründer.

Aber lange lies sie sich von dieser Entdeckung nicht ablenken, denn kurz nach meiner Erzählung setzte sie sich an den Tisch und sagte „Also Samantha was ist mit dir?" Ich seufzte und nahm neben ihr Platz. Zuerst wusste ich gar nicht wo ich beginnen sollte, aber dann fragte ich „Hermine glaubst du an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick?" Verwirrt hinterfragte sie „Wie meinst du das?" Also erklärte ich ihr „Glaubst du daran, dass es möglich ist sich zu verlieben obwohl man mit dieser Person noch nie gesprochen hat oder sie überhaupt kennt!" Noch immer verwirrt fragte meine Freundin noch mal „Wie meinst du das?" Ich seufzte erneut. Wie kann meine Freundin so klug sein und mich jetzt nicht verstehen. Aber geduldig meinte ich „Stell dir vor du strandest mitten in der Pampa und als du Hilfe suchen gehst, siehst du ein Haus. Du warst dort noch nie, hast noch nie mit den Besitzern gesprochen. Du kennst sie nicht mal." Ich holte tief Luft und erzählte weiter „Du klopfst also an und ein junger Mann öffnet dir. Du hast ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber als er dir in die Augen schaut, weiß du, dass du verliebt bist." Erneut holte ich tief Luft und fragte „Glaubst du, dass das möglich ist?" Zuerst herrschte schweigen, aber dann sagte meine Freundin langsam „Ja, ich glaube, dass das passieren könnte!" Plötzlich trat Erkenntnis in ihren Blick und sie fragte atemlos angespannt „In wen hast du dich verliebt?" Irgendwie bin ich froh, dass sie von alleine drauf gekommen ist und ich es ihre nicht erklären muss. Leise sagte ich schließlich „Salazar Slytherin" Einen Augenblick sah es so aus als wollte sie „Was" ausrufen, aber dann beherrschte sie sich und fragte statt dessen „Bist du dir sicher?" Ich nickte und erzählte ihr die wahre Geschichte von gestern Abend. Auf meine Erzählung hin herrschte erst mal schweigen. Wieder durchlebte ich die Schmerzen der Liebe vom vergangen Abend. Tränen rannen meinen Wangen hinab und Hermine hatte mich in die Arme genommen. Beruhigen murmelte sie nun „Ich weiß es ist schwer, aber ..." Ich unterbrach sie „Was soll ich nur tun?" Hermine sprach diese Antwort aus, die ich schon lange wusste „Du musst in die Gegenwart zurück kehren!" Leise murmelte ich „Ich weiß, aber es tut so weh" Nun sagte Hermine nur leise „Ich weiß! Ich weiß!"

Ziemlich lange saßen wir im Raum der Güte. Die meiste Zeit sagten wir nichts. Ich erzählte ihr von meiner Trauer und von dem Schmerz ihm sehen zu müssen und zu wissen, dass alles keine Chance hat.

Schließlich meinte ich „Wir sollten gehen bevor man uns vermisst!" Meine Freundin nickte nur und wir standen auf und verließen den Raum. Ich hatte zu weinen aufgehört aber die Trauer steckte tief in mir, aber dennoch kam sie mir nun, da ich es Hermine erzählt hatte, leichter vor.

Schweigend gingen wir in Richtung der großen Halle, als Hermine einen Versuch startete mich abzulenken. Sie fragt mich ob ich nicht Lust hätte nach dem Mittagessen mit ihr in die Bücherei zu gehen. Obwohl ich eigentlich keine Lust dazu habe, bejahte ich.

In der großen Halle sahen wir Harry und Ron am Lehrertisch sitzen. Sie saßen zwischen Godric und Salazar. Am Tisch sahen wir noch zwei freie Stühle. Ich nahm am Tisch zwischen Helga und Rowena Platz, während Hermin sich neben Salazar setzte. Ich wusste, dass er die Stühle bewusst so gestellt hatte und darum bin ich Hermine so dankbar, dass sie sich neben ihn setzte.

Schweigend begann ich mir meinen Mittagessen schmecken zu lassen. Plötzlich meinte Helga „Darf ich fragen, was Sie für eine Kette tragen?" Mir wurde bewusst, dass meine Kette nicht, wie sonst, vom Umhang verdeckt wurde. Aber ich antwortete ohne zu zögern „Die Kristalle der Macht unserer Zeit!" Geschockt fragte Rowena „Und warum?" Wiederum antwortete ich sofort „Weil drei ganz liebe Gemälde mich zur Wächterin der Kristalle ernannt haben.!" Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hören alle Gründer und meine Freunde zu. Nach dem ich erklärt hatte warum, fragte Rowena „Wie haben Sie den Raum der Güte gefunden!" Als ich ganz simpel „Zufall!" sagte. Begann das Gleiche wie vor drei Jahren, als ich den Raum das erste Mal betreten hatte. Rowena und Godric ließen sich darüber aus, dass es keine Zufall sein konnte. Schließlich hatte ich genug und ich unterbrach sie scharf und mit extra leidender Stimme „Jetzt ist aber genug! Ihr reagiert genau wie in meiner Zeit! Ihr habt euch nicht geändert!" Und dann fügte ich noch genervt hinzu „Wenn Helga jetzt auch noch sagt, dass sie alles geahnt hat, dann ist das Chaos perfekt!" Es war Hermine, welche zuerst in Gelächter ausbrach. Ron, Harry und ich folgten und bei den Gründern dauerte es etwas länger bis sie begriffen und dann stimmten sie in das Gelächter ein. Keiner der Gründer schnitt für den Rest des Mittagessen dieses Thema an! Worüber ich mehr als froh bin.

Nach diesem verzwickten Essen gingen in und Hermine, für die Jungs, wieder in die Bücherei. Ganze zwei Stunden schauten wir staubige alte Bücher an und verglichen sie mit den Büchern unserer Zeit. Was die Jungs in dieser Zeit machen? Keine Ahnung, aber sie haben sich strikt geweigert mit in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

Schließlich haben wir uns jeder ein Buch aus geliehen und wir verließen die Bücherei. Zusammen gingen wir zurück in unseren Raum. Hermine beobachtete mich von der Seite und sagte plötzlich „Gehst du hin?" Ich brauchte nicht nach zufragen was sie meinte. Aber die Wahrheit ist ... „Ich weiß es nicht!" sagte ich leise und fixierte einen Punkt am anderen Ende des Ganges. Soll ich zu Salazar gehen? Wenn ich ihn Schmerz ersparen will sollte ich nicht hingehen, oder? „Was soll ich tun?" fragte ich plötzlich. Meine Frage klang hilflos im leeren Raum und Hermine meine langsam „Du solltest hingehen." Verwirrt löste ich meinen Blick von diesem Punkt und ich blieb stehen. Nun viel mein Blick auf Hermines nachdenkliches Gesicht. Meine Freundin ist einige Schritte weiter gegangen, ist dann stehen geblieben und hat sich umgedreht. „Meinst du das Ernst?" fragte ich, aber dann fügte ich auch noch hinzu „Irgendwie will ich hingehen, aber ich will ihn ja den Schmerz ersparen!" Zu meiner Überraschung meinte Hermine „Welchen Schmerz willst du ihn ersparen? Den, den er schon hat, oder den, den er bekommt wenn du nicht hingehst?" Verdutzt hinterfragte ich „Wie meinst du das?" Nun erklärte mir meine Freundin „Schmerz kannst du jetzt niemanden mehr ersparen, aber du kannst ihn verringern indem du hingehst!" Ich verstand sie immer noch nicht ganz, aber ich sagte kein Wort. In Gedanken versunken setzte ich mich wieder in Bewegung. Nun ist mir klar geworden, dass ich hingehen muss. Wir müssen uns ausreden, aber was sollen wir denn eigentlich noch reden?

Die Zeit bis zum Treffen mit Salazar verbrachte ich damit mein Buch zu lesen. Na ja, ich versuchte es zumindest, aber leider klappt es nicht wirklich. Immer wieder schweifen meine Gedanken ab. Ich nahm nur am Rande war, dass die Jungs den Raum betreten haben und sich nun unterhielten.

Im Gegensatz zu meinen Freunden lies ich das Abendessen ausfallen. Ich bin einfach irgendwie nervös, wegen dem Gespräch, denn ich weiß nicht wirklich was ich ihm sagen will.

Schließlich verlies ich fünf vor sieben den Raum und ich stieg langsam die Treppe zu seinem Büro hinab.

Als ich vor der Tür zu seinem Büro stand vibrierten meine Sinne. Schließlich überwandt ich mich zu einen Klopfen und ich trat, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ein. „Samantha! Schön das du gekommen bist!" mit diesen Worten entfing mich Salazar und er kam hinter seinen Schreibtisch hervor. Zuerst schwiegen wir beide, aber dann meine er „Wir müssen reden!" Aber ich meinte traurig „Was gibt es noch zu reden? Das einzige was noch zu sagen ist, ist „Ich liebe dich! Ich werde dich nie vergessen und Lebewohl!"„ Sein trauriger Blick streifte mich und ich zuckte innerlich zusammen. Ich weiß es ist hart, aber sonst tut der Abschied nur noch mehr weh. Nun flüsterte er leise „Du kannst nicht so tun als wäre nichts geschehen!" und dann fügte er noch hinzu „Ich liebe dich doch, Samantha!" Wieder wurden meine Augen feucht und die erste Träne floss meine Wange hinab. Leise schluchzend meinte ich leise „Glaubst du es ist leicht für mich? Aber sonst wird der Abschied nur noch schwerer!" Und dann fügte ich etwas lauter hinzu „Verdammt noch mal, ich liebe dich doch auch!" Salazar nahm mich nun in den Arm und ich flüsterte leise „Ich werde dich vermissen!" Er hob mein Kinn an und unsere Augen trafen sich, wieder durchflutete pure Liebe meinen Körper und ich könnte dahin schmelzen. Unsere Lippen trafen sich in einem wundervoll süßen Kuss.

Tief in mir drinnen wusste ich, dass wir das eigentlich nicht tun sollten, aber ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren. Als der Kuss endete wurde ich schmerzhaft wieder in die Realität zurück gerissen, denn es klopfte an der Tür. Wir fuhren auseinander und Salazar sagte hastig „Herein!" Die Tür ging auf und Godric kam herein. Missgelaunt fragte meine große Liebe „Was willst du?" Aber Godric ging nicht darauf ein, sondern er wandte sich an mich und meinte „Dich hätte ich nicht hier erwartet!" Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Was soll ich jetzt bloß sagen. Ich könnte doch ... ja! „Ich habe Lord Slytherin davon erzählt, dass ich seine Erbin bin und wir haben uns darüber unterhalten!" stammelte ich langsam. Bevor Godric auch noch etwas sagen konnte meine Salazar „Es ist schade, dass ich ihren Vater nicht treffen kann!" Ich nahm den Faden auf und meinte „Ja, leider" Dann fügte ich noch hinzu „Ihr wollt jetzt sicher reden? Ich werde dann mal gehen!" Ich verabschiedete mich höflich und verlies hastig den Raum. Die Abschiedsworte von ihnen hörte ich kaum. Ich wollte Godric keinen Anhaltspunkt geben weiter zu fragen, denn ich wollte nicht antworten.

Als ich in den Raum zurück kam fand ich nur Hermine vor. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und las.

Kaum hatte ich den Raum betreten sah Hermine auf. Ich sagte nichts.

Auch ich lies mich auf mein Bett sinken und wollte gerade nach meinen Buch greifen, als Hermine sagte „Und wie war es?"

Eigentlich hatte ich keine Lust darauf zu antworten. Na ja eigentlich habe ich nicht mal Lust zu lesen. Ich will mich nur hinter dem Buch verstecken um ja von niemanden angesprochen zu werden.

Aber dennoch erzählte ich ihr brav, was in seinem Büro passiert ist. Von der ganzen Viertelstunde erwähnte ich jedes Detail. „Na ja und dann habe ich mich schnell verabschiedet und bin weg!" Mit diesen Worten endete ich meine Erzählung von den vergangen 15 Minuten.

Auf meine Schilderung herrschte erst mal schweigen. Langsam bemerkte dann Hermine „Ist nicht sonderlich gelaufen!" Aber ich bemerkte sarkastisch „Ach nein! Wir haben eh alles gesagt was noch zu sagen ist!" In diesem Moment begann ich wieder zu weinen. Ich schluchzte leise auf und wischte mir dann meinte Tränen aus den Augen. Nein, ich muss mich zusammen reißen.

Aber bevor Hermine noch mal den Mund auf machte sagte ich „Sag nichts!" Und dann fügte ich noch hinzu" Außer du weißt, was ich tun kann um ihn nicht verlassen zu müssen!"

Nach diesen Worten nahm ich mein Buch und begann dort weiter zu lesen, wo ich zuletzt auf gehört hatte.

„Kommst du!" Hermines Worte rissen mich aus meiner Lektüre. Bessergesagt aus meinen Gedanken. Verwirrte blickte ich zu ihr. Zuerst wusste ich nicht was eigentlich Sache, aber schließlich fiel es mir wieder ein und ich nickte. Dann legte ich mein Buch weg und ich fragte Hermine „Wo ist das Schwert?" Mir ist aufgefallen, dass das Schwert nirgends im Raum zu sehen ist. „Harry hat es!" sagte sie schlicht. Wieder nickte ich nur.

Zusammen verließen wir den Raum und machten uns auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. Dort angekommen blickte ich mich um. Es befanden sich nur wir, die Zeitreisenden, und die Gründer im Raum. Harry entfing uns mit den Worten „Wo wart ihr so lange! In einer Minute ist es neun!" Ich hörte nicht hin wie Hermine antwortete, stattdessen beobachtete ich Salazar. Er stand etwas abseits vom Geschehen und beobachtete mich. Wie auf Kommando traf sich unser Blick. Ich lächelte leicht und wandte mich dann ab.

Dann verabschiedete ich mich von den Gründern. Helga, Rowena und Godric sagte ich nur „Bis dann in der Zukunft" und ich grinste sie an. Zu Salazar sagte ich nur ein Wort „Lebwohl!" Damit wandte ich mich ab. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte ich nicht daran, dass wir ihm das Schwert auch noch zurückbringen mussten.

Gleich darauf stellten wir uns wieder im Kreis auf und ich murmelte den Zauber, welcher uns zurück in unsere Zeit bringt.


End file.
